


Love you or myself

by Chileangirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, 2young - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, High School, M/M, Mpreg, YoungJoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chileangirl/pseuds/Chileangirl
Summary: Choi YoungJae had a perfect life until a car accidentIm JaeBum had a perfect life until Choi YoungJae





	1. Love and Hate

Choi YoungJae was a cute, charming full of energy kid with a hardworking dad, a lovely mum, a studious hyung and a careful and tender noona. Since he was the little brother so he was used to be a bit spoiled. His hyung would always sing with him, his noona helped him with the school work, his mum cooked the most delicious food and his father would always play soccer with him. They were nor were rich or poor; but they were extremely happy living in Mokpo.

One day when YoungJae was 16 years old his father gave the family shocking news:

**We’re going to move to Seoul, I got a new job position in the IM CORPORATION and I’m required to live in there. Mum and I already found a house so this is your last semester in here-**

**But dad!!!-** All siblings lamented.

 **Sorry guys there’s no way out. Get ready and enjoy your last days in Mokpo-** Added the mother.

The day they moved it was raining hard but both parents didn’t allow their kids to feel under the weather. They packed everything and jumped in the car. The trip was nice, everybody was having a good time…

Until a truck that was driving in the opposite direction lost control, it surpassed his lane and hit the Choi’s car sending them tumbling and turning them over.

Unfortunately, only 2 people survived the accident: YoungJae and his mother. With no house to return to they had to live in Seoul, in the house that was supposed to be for all the Choi family.

YoungJae’s mother had to start working, the C.E.O. of IM CORP. decided to help the family and paid a scholarship for the kid to finish his high school in a very exclusive private school. The poor woman was working nonstop to provide the best conditions for his son, the only resource of happiness. YoungJae made his best to be a top student, he felt it was fair a way to pay back his mother big sacrifices. YoungJae got 2 part time jobs to help the economy of the house: as an assistant in a library and a barista in a coffee shop. It was there where he met JaeBum, the school’s heartthrob and known trouble maker. YoungJae fell for him, but knowing his humble origins and his nerdy appearance he knew he had no chance so YoungJae just decided to admire from far.

Jae Bum was the definition of spoiled: the only heir to the IM CORP., his mother adored him, she allowed JB to throw parties in their mansion, and he smoked and drunk like there was no tomorrow. He had everything he wanted and more: his father unlimited money, all girls loved his sex appeal, all boys envied his body, and teachers loved his witty brain. He was the popular captain of the basketball team. Up until YoungJae appeared: that nerdy guy, with chubby cheeks, rounded glasses, and horrible clothes was an aberration to look at, so JaeBum just ignored his existence. However, the day that kid started to show his intelligence was the day JaeBum started to hate him with all his guts. JaeBum had private tutors to get high grades, that nerdy had only classes at school and yet got to be top student, **_life is unfair-_** JB thought.

JB saw the nerd everywhere and he didn’t like the fact that the kid shared the name of his boyfriend, Yoo YoungJae.

 **But I’m cooler, right JB? -** asked YoungJae.

 **Are you even real? That kid is just dirt on the ground, don’t even mention him-** answered JB. Both men were having a date in the coffee shop YoungJae was working. Poor him, he had to see the most popular couple being lovey-dovey in front of his eyes. What was worst is he was the one serving them, getting a grip of his broken heart he went to attend the table.

 **Good afternoon, May I take your order? -** YoungJae asked.

 **Uh? You? I didn’t know you worked here-** said Yoo YoungJae.

 **They have no standards, basically anyone can work here-** added JB while looking with disdain at the poor kid.

 **Uh, I’m sorry, the other baristas are busy, would you like to order now?** \- YoungJae was red as a tomato but he kept his neutral tone, he didn’t want be scolded by his boss since he really needed the money.

 **I want a Frappuccino and my boyfie here wants an Americano please-** ordered Yoo YoungJae.

 **Right away** \- said YoungJae escaping the gaze of JB ready to make the order. He was nervous, both men were intimidating and his crush who was usually cold was giving him a hard time with all his remarks. He handed the coffees to another worker and asked her to deliver the order. It was sad, he knew he was never going to be that handsome, or tall, or classy, or well dressed, YoungJae knew that Yoo YoungJae was the best representation of how he was never going to be, YoungJae was never going to be JB’s love interest and that made his heart hurt.

JB started to hate more and more, Choi YoungJae was always better than him in all subjects, minus P.E. **_That kid even skipped 2 years!_** Since JB was in his last year it shouldn’t have bother him but even his father took a like at the kiddo: he was always there for parents meetings and ceremonies. JB couldn’t hate the kid more so he started to project his feelings on him, of course all his followers took into their hands the matter and bullied poor YoungJae. School turned into a living hell: full of pranks, destroyed notebooks, stolen lunches, and beatings. YoungJae skin, which used to be as white as snow, was now full of scars. YoungJae hide them with his mom’s make up.

YoungJae’s mom saw the chance in the attitude of her kid and thought it was post-traumatic stress disorder so he took him to the hospital, little did she know it was just the tip of the iceberg. The doctor mentioned that the kid had broken ribs in the process of healing, sprained ankles, and bruises all over his body.

 **My baby!! What happened? Who has done this atrocity?** – asked his mum.

 **No one mum I fell during P.E-** responded YoungJae trying to hide his tears.

 **Hey young boy, don’t lie. Your injuries are a clear sign that you’re not telling us the truth. Please young boy you need to go the police and report this-** said doctor Kang.

 **Uh- I- I can’t do that sir-** answered Youngjae.

 **Son, please! Let us help you-** begged his mother.

YoungJae didn’t know what to say, how to react, everything was overwhelming. However, he was never a liar so he told his story:

**I’ve been bullied at school, there’s not only one person but lots of them that make my life a living hell. I wanted to chance school but this one is the best of Seoul and I’m sure I can enter into a good university. I just need to bear this situation a bit more and that’s it-**

**Son, I’ll make sure this won’t ever happen to you again. You deserve only happiness. I’ll talk to the school principal, I’m sure this situation can be changed. Trust me son-** declared his mum.

 **I hope you’re right mom-** said YoungJae while holding his mom.

The situation changed for YoungJae from been bullied to be ignored. It was a good change YoungJae reflected, no more hits, no more punches or spits. But JB kept giving him bad treatment, whenever they met the older kept insulting him, humiliating him, YoungJae had the worst image of himself thanks to JB. Just the opposite, JB’s dad was a man with good intentions and always offered YoungJae good advice. One day Mr. Im decided to visit YoungJae at the coffee shop. They chatted and while Mr. Im went to the bathroom JB appeared:

**Hey scum, looking ugly as always-**

**Hi JB hyung, would you like to order?** \- Asked YoungJae feeling disgusted with himself.

 **So, your stupid brain still doesn’t know my order? I thought you were clever. Guess you’re lucky only at school. I want my Americano now-** JB took money from his wallet and threw it at YoungJae, who took it and gave him back the chance.

 **Keep the change, I guess you need food right? To keep yourself fatty-** said JB while dropping the money back.

YoungJae wanted to cry, but it was not the place. He busied himself with the preparation of the Americano and when he was ready he gave the cup to JB. The evil smirk JB showed made YoungJae drop the liquid on the counter and a bit on himself.

 **Hey! Watch out moron! You almost stained my clothes. I bet you can’t recognized the brand but this cost more than your life-** spat JB.

 **I’m so sorry hyung, I’ll make you a new one-** excused himself YoungJae.

 **You better hurry up fucktard-** said JB

 **IM JAE BUM!! I CAN’T BELIEVE WHAT I’M WATCHING!!-** Apparently Mr. Im had seen the whole scene and didn’t believe his eyes. His son, who acted so sweet in front of his wife was acting like a spawn of Satan to poor YoungJae. **YOU BETTER BEHAVE SON!! I haven’t raised you to be like this. I am not going to repeat this: apologize to YoungJae right now-**

JB had no intentions to say sorry, but seeing how angry his dad was he decided to fake his act and apologize to YoungJae.

**I’m truly sorry YoungJae, I had a really bad day and vented on you, please forgive me-**

YoungJae was taken aback with the apology, he had never thought JB was going to say those words to him, with his too naïve heart he accepted the words and said:

**It is ok hyung no hard feelings-**

**Now a hand shake and a hug** \- commanded Mr. Im

Both youngsters were impressed. YoungJae’s heart skipped a beat and JB masked all his emotions, he shook YoungJae’s and while hugging YoungJae he said in his ear:

 **Don’t you dare to think I was sincere, I’m doing this just for the show. I hate you and I will always treat you the way you deserve. Smile for my dad or you’re gonna regret it.** YoungJae was cold to the core, JB’s word were stabbing his heart, he had no other choice but keep the act and smile.

 **Glad you are in good terms, YoungJae-ah I’ have a very important meeting with you mum today she might be just in time for dinner. See you around-** said Mr. Im, **And you son,** **see you at home.**

 

Mr. Im met YoungJae’s mother and a decision was made.


	2. Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB drinks a suspicious shot and YoungJae pays for its consequences  
> *Trigger warning*

**You got to be kidding dad! This is impossible. Wae?? Mum please say something** \- pouted JB.

 **Son, the decision is already made. No way back-** said Mr. Im

 **Your dad and I think this is the best for you JB, Choi YoungJae is a great boy and I’m sure he’ll be a good influence for you during your first year at college-** said Mrs. Im

 **But!!But he so nerdy! Dad please you can’t be serious-** protested JB.

 **You know, this is a decision and I won’t listen to you. Choi YoungJae is coming to live in this house while he studies at college because he’s a brilliant kid and got himself and scholarship even before finishing high school, besides I feel terrible about the loss of almost all his family. I have discussed this with his mother and we agreed on him moving here-** explained Mr. Im

JB had to deal with Choi YoungJae at school and now even at his home, it was unbelievable. JB was going to make Choi YoungJae regret his decision of moving into the IM mansion. He was gonna mmake the boy runaway.

YoungJae was stunned, his mother delivered the news and he didn’t know how to react: He was gonna live under the same roof of his crush that happened to be also his worst bully. YoungJae only focused in the good things, more opportunities to interact with other people, and more chances to see JB hyung. YoungJae wanted nothing more than trying to be JB’s friend, it was his only dream. Besides Mr. Im reminded him of his dead dad and his mom was going to work inside the mansion so he won’t feel alone. The Choi family moved again to another house. He decided to major in Arts. JB, on the other hand, decided to take the same path as his father and took business management aspiring to be next C.E.O at IM CORP.

Mrs. Im was so classy but warm at the same time, her only weakness was JB, she spoiled him too much, she never said no to him and now that brat was too much to handle so having YoungJae around was her best way to try to mend her son. Mrs. Im received YoungJae as her own son. Mr. Im was very kind and a workaholic, he demanded a lot from his employees but he also gave them lots of gift and fair wages. YoungJae felt really glad to have met such level-headed people. However JaeBum… was a great actor, in front of his parents he treated YoungJae as a little brother but on their backs he kept insulting the poor kid. YoungJae had troubles adapting to the change in JB’s behavior it was like living with Mr. Hyde and Jekyll, some days JB was sweet, he looked almost innocent helping him with the homework, talking about his plans. Other days, he was a monster, that arrived with different girls to have one night stands and dead drunk, those days JB had the audacity to even hit YoungJae. The kid had to keep everything as a secret in order to help JB to be out of trouble.

JaeBum himself didn’t understand his own feelings, he consciously hated YoungJae so he insulted and hit him. Unconsciously he felt attracted to the nerd, that kind heart, those sweet actions, the charming smile, the positive energy he projected, and his voice… **_Man it is angelic!!_** When nobody was around JB sneaked to hear YoungJae singing to his parents, his voice was so silky, sweet like honey but with rough emotions.

YoungJae was getting used to his life once again, new house, new people and a major he loved. He wasn’t used to JB’s changing attitude though there was nothing he could do about it.

One night JB drank too much. He was sad since he had finished his relationship with Yoo YoungJae because the boy went to study to Japan. A girl approached him and they started to flirt, he didn’t feel like having sex but the girl offered him a drink, he shrugged and drank it. JB had no idea the girl had placed an aphrodisiac with a mix of drugs on it to get her way with him. JB started to feel strange fever-like, so he called his driver and left the girl at the bar. He called it a night and went back home. JB was feeling too hot. He entered the mansion and got inside a bedroom. But it wasn’t his bedroom, it was YoungJae’s, he wasn’t ready for what he was about to see:

YoungJae was finishing his night routine and after a warm shower he went to his bed, but there standing next to his closed door there was a figure, he screamed and the towel that was covering his body fell on the ground. JB’s eyes went wide and after seeing the naked body in front of him all his blood went south. With a smirk he greeted YoungJae:

 **Hi there, I didn’t know you like walking around naked** -

YoungJae was frozen and didn’t know how to react. JB was eying him and he felt all blood going to his cheeks, YoungJae was like a lamb and JB a fox.

 **Entertain me, I want to have fun-** proposed JB feeling excited.

YoungJae took the towel from the floor and quickly covered his body, he said:

**JB Hyung please just go to your room you’re too drunk.**

**Nope, I wanna have fun. Just shut the fuck up, you come here now-** demanded JB he was now feeling dizzy and nauseous.

 **No hyung, please don’t do this-** pleaded YoungJae while stepping backwards.

 **I’m gonna play whether you like it or not-** JB went forward and grab YoungJae’s neck, he proceed to kiss those lips with intensity. YoungJae was trying to fight back but when JB bit his lip he opened his mouth and the older took his chance to put his tongue inside. He was thirsty for the younger and he was gonna take all of him.

YoungJae was a mess, this was his bully but at the same time it was his crush. JB was kissing him though it didn’t feel right. It was his first kissed it was supposed to be special, his 16 year old was too weak, **not like this!!** He fought but JB was taller and stronger, it was a lost battle from the beginning and he knew it. He began to cry asking JB to stop but the older was having none of it. In order to silence him JB started to hit YoungJae until the boy felt unconscious in his arms. JB took YoungJae to bed and got what he wanted, he took YoungJae all for himself. Exhausted after sex he went to dreamland in the same bed next to poor YoungJae.

It was early morning and nobody had seen YoungJae, his mother started to look for him outside the mansion since he always loved to play outside with the puppies. Mrs. Im decided to help and started to look for YoungJae inside the mansion, she went to JB’s room and didn’t find anybody. Mr. Im decided to help too and went direct to YoungJae’s bedroom. He opened the door and the sight inside made his heart stop. His own son JB was naked next to YoungJae and the boy was covered in bruised and blood. He called for help awaking JB with the worst hangover of his life.

 **IM JAEBUM WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!! YOU ANIMAL!!! HE’S JUST A KID!! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!!!-** shouted Mr. Im

Maids, Mrs. Im and Mrs. Choi went to the bedroom and they couldn’t believe it. Mrs. Choi collapsed and Mrs. Im commanded the maids to look for help. Soon an ambulance arrived and took YoungJae and his mother to the hospital.

JB was confused, why was he naked? What was he doing in YoungJae’s bedroom? **_Wait is that blood?-_**

 **HOW DARE YOU!! I RAISED A SON NOT A MONSTER LIKE YOU**!!- His father was on the verge of collapsing.

 **Calm down love please, there must be a logical explanation-** pleaded Mrs. Im.

 **NO!! I’M NOT CALMING DOWN!! YOU IM JAE BUM, GET DRESSED!!! WE’RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL-** demanded Mr. Im.

JB was frozen but he knew something bad had happened and he had no explanation for it. JB follow his father’s orders and got dressed.

YoungJae on the other hand hadn’t woken up, he had a contusion and according to the nurses they needed to verify if there was sexual intercourse. Mrs. Choi was still unconscious as well the shock of seeing his son in such a state was too much for her body to deal with.

JB and his father arrived to the hospital and went straight to talk to the doctor. News were bad, too bad:

 **I’m sorry to inform you this but the kid was sexually assaulted and brutally hit, he has a concussion and we don’t know when he is going regain consciousness-** informed the doctor while leaving father and son to speak in his office.

 **Dad I swear I don’t know how that happened, you got to believe me I’d never do something like that-** explained JB.

 **You have only one chance to explain yourself JB, if you tell me lies I swear I’ll hand you to the police myself-** said Mr. Im.

 **Dad, last night I went to a bar and drink a beer while I was about to leave a girl started to hit on me, we had a drink together and I… I .. I actually can’t remember anything after that. Oh God!! DAD!! I HURT YOUNGJAE!!!-** said Jb who was beginning to have a panic attack.

 **Calm the fuck down. I’m taking you to the doctor too. I may be a bit too soft with you, but I can’t believe I raised a monster. I think there must be a logical explanation for all this mess. Come with me now-** Added Mr. Im

JB was taken a nurse and test were run on him, the results show he was drugged and happened to encounter YoungJae in his high, plus the aphrodisiac in his system triggered him to make the atrocious act on poor YoungJae.

Mr. and Mrs. Im talked to Mrs. Choi and handed her the analysis, they asked her what she wanted to do even if she said sending JB to jail was a viable option. Since she had no idea what to do, she proposed them to wait for YoungJae’s answer.

YoungJae woke up with his body in pain. There were many cables attached to his body giving him supplies, he tried to remember what he was doing in a hospital when images of the dreadful night came to him. He began to tremble awakening his mother who ran to him and hugged him:

**It’s ok Jae-ah, I’m right here. No one can hurt now, please calm down baby, mum is here-**

**Mum, wae?? I- I can’t… Mum help me please-** said a crying YoungJae.

 **It’s alright baby, cry all you want. Mum is here now** -

Mrs. Choi waited until her son calmed down. She explained the situation to her son: JB had assaulted him under the influence of a mix of drugs he didn’t even know he took, there were exams certifying his version. She asked him what was his decision and YoungJae said he needed to think about it first.

 ** _So it wasn’t out of hate_** \- that was his first thought. Since YoungJae was too innocent too naïve, he decided not to report JB, after all he was living in his house and his father was good to both his mother and him. He hated the fact he was no longer pure, his body was tainted but seeing his mother worried look he decided to forgive JB. He had no heart to hate anybody much less JaeBum.

JB came to talk to him and sincerely apologized, he had the decency to be with his father and never alone in the hospital room with YoungJae.

After being discharged YoungJae tried his best to get over his trauma, but he still got nightmares at night. He couldn’t believe JB had done that to him, yet he couldn’t bring himself to hate JB, his heart was too gentle. Week passed and YoungJae went back to college, he took his classes gain after his medical leave. But things were about to change once again.

YoungJae started to get thinner, his face looked really white. Then at mornings he couldn’t even eat his breakfast because he threw up. Some smells also triggered him nauseas. YoungJae was confused so he went to talk to his mother. Mrs. Choi took him to the hospital and news were once again shocking…


	3. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YoungJae visits the doctor and finds out he's pregnant

***Unedited* sorry for the grammar mistakes/ bad typing)***

 

 **Mrs. Choi according to the test ran on your song, he’s a carrier and he is actually pregnant** \- said Dr. Kang.

 **Oh my!!! I knew it was a possibility since his hyung was one himself, but I thought my baby Jae was different. What am I supposed to do now?** \- exclaimed Mrs. Choi

Mrs. Choi told the news to his son, who was utterly shocked. YoungJae felt it was the right decision keeping the baby, he was known for having a golden heart. Then she proceeded to talk to the Im parents, Mr. decided:

**My son JaeBum will take full responsibility for the baby. If you allow us we want him to marry your son, YoungJae’s is a minor and he needs all the support he can get-**

**He’s so young sir, I don’t think it’s a good idea-** replied Mrs. Choi.

 **I do agree with you Mrs. Choi, both of our sons are too young. But being able to give our grandchild a family is the best option** \- intervened Mrs. Im

 **I’m sorry, this is a decision I won’t take on my own. I have to ask my son first. He is my top priority and I have to be sure if this is what he wants. If he wants the marriage then let it be. If he doesn’t want it I will stand by his side to protect my son and my grandchild-** responded Mrs. Choi.

 **We understand the situation. We are giving you all the time you want, and of course we are going to respect your choice-** added Mr. Im.

Mrs. Choi sat down on his son bed and retold him all the conversation she had with the Im. YoungJae asked her for some days to think about the situation and give her an answer.

YoungJae couldn’t deny the fact he was scared of JB though at the same time he could perfectly picture a life with him: with their kid running around, a small cozy house, JB arriving to play with the kid. YoungJae couldn’t hide the fact he still felt attracted to JB and after the accident said man was acting more careful towards him, apologizing every day. YoungJae made his mind: he was getting married to JB and they were going to try to be a family.

JaeBum hated the idea with intensity, he had no bad feelings towards the younger, **_but married at 18?_** He didn’t think he was able to fall in love with the kid. He couldn’t picture himself like a father. **_YoungJae as a carrier was so weird, unthinkable._** This was not the YoungJae he was in love with. JaeBum knew for sure he had no escape, whenever his father made a decision it was final. JaeBum had to obey, but it didn’t mean he wanted to. He planned a way out, simple: by giving YoungJae the cold shoulder behind doors, forcing him to fill the papers for the divorce. JB knew his father was going to support YoungJae economically, so the child had a secured future. JB was gonna marry and divorce YoungJae in no time.

JaeBum showed no interest in the wedding preparations, YoungJae was involved with all his heart. The day arrived and they have a small ceremony inside the mansion a few people were invited. Nevertheless it was a beautiful wedding. YoungJae was walking down the aisle when he connected his eyes with JB, who look so handsome that made his heart pump faster. JB was resigned what else to do, but when he saw the younger walking towards him dressed in a white tuxedo his heart skipped a bit, YoungJae looked like an angel. He felt bad about his plan, remorse filled him. When they wedding was about the finish and the priest asked them to exchange rings JB could help but feel more frustrated. YoungJae couldn’t help but fell giddy. When a kiss was asked JB moved towards YoungJae and for a second he got lost in the kiss, all sounds were tuned out and felt the softness of YoungJae’s lips, ending his trance JB stopped kissing his now husband and turned to the audience.

During the reception JB took YoungJae to his father office and started to talk:

**First of all I want to say sorry YoungJae. I know I said this before but it’s never going to be enough, I can’t erase the past nor its consequences-**

**JaeBum hyung, I have also told you before, there’s no need to say sorry every time we meet. Now everything is going to be different-** started to say YoungJae.

 **Let me clarify something YoungJae: we got married because my parents forced me I have to take responsibility but I am sure I have no feelings for you, you are not the YoungJae I’m in love with. Even when Yoo YoungJae is away in another country I haven’t stopped my feelings towards him. I don’t love you and I doubt I will ever do** \- declared JB.

YoungJae felt his heart was being shattered. JB was brutally honest, he felt like a fool. YoungJae was aware about JB’s feelings but hearing the plain truth made him feel dizzy. The wedding wasn’t magical at all, it didn’t change a bit the way JB looked at him. Even the child he was bearing was not enough reason for JB trying to make it work. YoungJae’s body tensed and his pretty eyes were filled with tears.

 **We’re going to live in the house my dad bought for us. Don’t expect me to be there on daily basis. You can do as you please, you are free to go back to your studies as well. Let’s be civilized-** with a cold tone JB added.

YoungJae didn’t know how to react, he wanted to get married to JB but the terms were now different and he was feeling so lost. He didn’t want to be a burden to anyone. There was only one option: acceptance. However, deep down inside YoungJae hope for a better outcome, he thought that maybe if they live together alone he could make JB fall in love with him.

 **Ok hyung, whatever you say-** YoungJae answered.

They moved to the new house and YoungJae made sure to turn it into a warm welcoming house. It wasn’t enough to charm JB: true to his words he wasn’t sleeping in the house every day. He loved partying hard during the weekends, drinking lots of alcohol and smoking like crazy. YoungJae would always take JB to his bedroom, the one that was supposed to be theirs, in reality YoungJae slept at the guest room and JB in this one. YoungJae took his husband to bed, untied the shoelaces, took them away, took JB’s jacket and place him safely under the duvet. Admiring JB calm face YoungJae place a kiss on top of his head:

 **I know you don’t love me, I’m not the right YoungJae. But I do, I love you hyung, have sweet dreams-** a single tear made his way on YoungJae’s cheek, he stood up and closed the door behind him. Unknown to him JB wasn’t that drunk and had heard the love confession, tears were present that night not only YoungJae’s but also JB’s.

JaeBum was a messy person while YoungJae was a neat one. His clothes were always folded, laundry was done by YoungJae. Their house was always clean and smelled nice. YoungJae made sure to place vases with flowers in their kitchen’s table. YoungJae didn’t know how to cook at the beginning: in order to please JB he took cooking classes and was actually a great cook. Food was his way to pamper JB, but the elder barely acknowledge him for it. Since YoungJae was alone most of the time, he decided to have a hobby and gardening sounded like a good option. YoungJae spent his free time after classes in the yard of their house. He grew all types of plants and flowers of different colors. But JB would always throw cigarette butts mindlessly in his garden.

Solitude started to affect YoungJae, it was his sixth month of pregnancy and hormones were all over the place, he cried at small details: mostly at JB’s could shoulder. There were days when JB didn’t even greet him. YoungJae visits to his mother were more often, though he never mentioned the problems he had with JB his mother had her suspicions.

Day by day, YoungJae’s hope for a happy marriage was dying. All his efforts to please JB were futile. JB even scolded him when he sang telling him:

**Yah, your ugly voice doesn’t allow me to concentrate shut up-**

YoungJae cried silently, singing was the only way he felt closer to his deceased brother and sister. YoungJae waited for a miracle to happen: for JB to fall in love with him but nothing was working, no matter what he tried JB was never acknowledge him, not even as a friend. YoungJae’s precious laugh was also never present since JB also insulted the way he smile…

 **My appa used to love my smile you know baby, but I guess there’s a difference: my appa loved me and your appa doesn’t-** said YoungJae while rubbing his new growing tummy.

 **JaeBum!! Stop drinking!! You have a husband to go back, this isn’t right-** Mark, his friend, was trying to knock some sense out of his friend.

 **I don’t care about him, let me have one more shot** \- answered JB while trying to get his glass back.

 **JB, that poor kid is alone at your house, he is pregnant, what about if he gets sick? You need to take care of him JB, you’re gonna be a father behave like one** \- added Mark.

 **I never wanted to become one in the first place, I’m sure he’s fine** \- defended JB

 **JaeBum!!! Whether you like it not, you’ll be a father in a couple of months. Please JB, that kid is only 17 years!! There might be complications, go back home-** pleaded Mark.

 **I don’t fucking need your advice. Besides I’m horny so I’m gonna go and find some company for tonight-** said JB while smirking at a junior who was flirting with him.

 **JB trust me, you just don’t know it yet. When you realize how wrong you are it might be too late. Don’t go after that girl, go home-**  Mark pleaded.

 **I’ll do as I please. You’re right I’ll go home, but to have a wild night with her** \- JB went to chase the pray for the night.

 ** _Im JaeBum, you’re dead wrong, Choi YongJae isn’t someone to toy with. He will get tired of waiting for you and he’ll leave you behind. He will take with him all your sanity-_** concluded Mark.

Despite JB’s behavior he was always going home back to him. Well, not exactly but at least he was not a cheater. If JB was to find someone YoungJae was sure that was gonna be the last straw. That night YoungJae felt restless and anxious for no reason. His baby was making him feel uncomfortable. At an ungodly hour he craved for strawberry milk. Knowing there was none at home he tried to suppress it, but he had no luck. YoungJae thought about calling JB but it was Friday night and he was sure JB was out partying. With almost no energy and sleepy eyes YoungJae got dressed took his wallet and phone and walked to the convenience store. It was just a couple of blocks away, he got his precious milk and headed back home. The image he saw when he entered the house broke whatever was left of his heart: JB was making out with a random girl in the sofa of his house they were about to have sex, he couldn’t take so he screamed:

**IM JAE BUM!! WHAT THE HELL!!**

JB broke the heated kiss and looked at YoungJae straight to the eye: **What’s your problem huh? Can’t you see I’m busy here? Go to your bedroom now-**

 **I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!! THIS IS THE END!!! YOU WANTED FREEDOM, NOW YOU’LL GET IT-** YoungJae felt his blood was boiling, JB had no feelings for him, and it was clear as day. But cheating in his own house. YoungJae couldn’t accept it, he turned his back on JB and headed out of the house. A river of tears was blocking his view, he started to run, at his maximum capacity, he needed to escape from JB, from his unrequested love, from all. YoungJae didn’t hear the horn nor saw the warning lights…

A driver tried to dodge him, but it was no use. YoungJae’s body was hit by a car and his body was unconsciously lying on the street, a pool of blood surrounded him.


	4. Love you or myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JaeBum receives a phone call from the hospital

*Hi readers, here's an update* sorry I haven't checked it for mistakes, I'll do it later*

 **Is this the contact for Choi YoungJae?** – asked a female voice.

 **Yes, I’m his husband-** responded JB

 **I’m sorry to inform you this but he has been involved in a car accident and is currently undergoing surgery. His state is critical we need you to come to the Hospital** …. - the voice explained.

JB’s blood went cold, his husband **_involved in an accident? In critical condition? Dying at the hospital?_** Everything was a blur, his mind went crazy and his heart stopped, this was not happening, it was not possible. In a hurry he took his wallet and car keys and drove like a thunder to the hospital. Upon his arrival he rushed to the reception and asked for YoungJae. The poor kid had 4 broken ribs, a concussion, he was in comma though the baby was miraculously fine. JB was allowed to see YoungJae from a window outside the room. It was a heart breaking image: YoungJae was lifelessly laying on the hospital bed, lots of wires were connected to his small body, there were machines around him, his skin that used to be so healthy looking now was all bloated, full of bruises and it looked almost transparent. JB started to cry uncontrollably this was all his fucking fault, YoungJae who did nothing wrong in his life was now on the verge of dying. With trembling hands he decided to take his phone and make the dreadful call to inform his parents and Mrs. Choi about the accident: screams were heard on the other side of the line, lots of swearing, JB was paralyzed… sweet YoungJae, caring YoungJae was fighting for his life.

The police informed JB how the accident happened and how fortunate for YoungJae was the fact that the driver was a doctor himself and he received immediate attention, charges against the driver were not going to proceed.

The parents arrived and the first thing to happen was:

 **What happened to him? How could this happen? My baby-** shouted Mrs. Choi

 **You better have a great explanation Im Jae Bum, I won’t cause a scene here. Later you’ll explain everything-** threatened Mr. Im while Mrs. Im hugged his son and took Mrs. Choi by the hand to try to calm her.

The doctor and nurses came hours later to check on YoungJae and were able to pull out the mechanical support. YoungJae’s lungs were fully working now. His state was stable. All the family breathed again, there was a good chance of recovery. True to his words Mr. took JB out of the hospital to clarify the situation. His son had no words he barely explained himself, JB could just repeat the police report. Mr. Im was in flames scolding his son, it was useless though: YoungJae was still in comma.

The next day the doctor informed the family that the recovery was on its right tracks, YoungJae was surely a fighter. They reduced the medication and it was a matter of hours until YoungJae would wake up. JB didn’t go home or sleep for three day, he stood outside YoungJae’s bedroom waiting for news, a sign, for anything. Mrs. Im took Mrs. Choi home to make her sleep and eat. Mr. Im went home to take care of his wife and Mrs. Choi as well as his job obligations with the promise of coming back in a couple of hours.

JB was permitted to enter and see his husband. It was so unfair, too see an angel dying, his baby bump was showing and his chest was barely moving. JB took all the image in and sat next to him: **I’m sorry YoungJae please wake up, please I need to see your pretty eyes wide open. Please keep fighting. Your mother needs you, our baby needs you, I need you. Please just wake up, even if you hate me… Please come back to life. I don’t know what to do without you I can’t keep on living. This accident is my fucking fault. Mark was right, I should have gone back earlier to you, to our house. I should have taken better care of you; you are just a kid bearing our child, please hang on. Forgive me YoungJae, I didn’t know how to treat you, I didn’t know how to love you. Please wake up. I’ll be better, I promise I’ll change. I’ll be good YoungJae… I’ll behave... just please open your eyes-** JB was a crying mess, his hand reached out for the younger one, fearing to break it he gently caressed YoungJae’s hand. There was no reaction, YoungJae didn’t open his eyes, he made no movement either. JB stood inside the room until his parents and Mrs. Choi came back. His mother forced him to go home for eating and showering. JB came back just in time:

YoungJae opened his eyes and looked confused the place around him, he immediately remember everything and almost panicking touched his belly trying to feel his baby. Everybody started to breathe normally. JB was the first one to speak:

 **Oh My God!! You’re awake!! YoungJae I’m so happy to see you awake, you have no idea. Oh god!! I thought I lost you!! I was so terrified, but you’re alive and that’s all that matters-** JB was crying.

 **Uh?** YoungJae looked confused, the adults in the room decided it was too overwhelming for the younger and left JB with him to speak.

 **Im Jae Bum drop it now. Your parents are not around, just behave like yourself. No need to act-** said YoungJae without any emotion.

 **YoungJae I’m not acting, this is me. I really feel relieved seeing you awake. I want to say sorry, this is all my fault-** started to say JB when he was interrupted by YoungJae:

**Please just cut it out, we both know this is for the show, great performance Im Jae Bum, awesome acting-**

**No, you don’t understand. I really regret what I’ve done, I have no words to explain myself to you. This is wrong: you being in this state is my fault, I know you may despise me now and I deserve all of it. Please forgive me, I’m sorry YoungJae-** pleaded JB

 **Im Jae Bum, you’re not sorry. We both know it, perhaps you’re sorry you got caught. I know your words are meaningless, you told me how felt from day one. I can’t see why you say sorry this time, after all you’re just behaving yourself-** answered Youngjae.

 **No YoungJae, I’m truly sorry. I mistreated you, I didn’t appreciate your efforts and I’m now conscious of my shitty behavior. I know this sounds so fake to your ears, I’m now aware of how I didn’t appreciate you, please forgive me** \- explained JB.

**There’s nothing else for me to say, I guess you ran out of “I’m sorry YoungJae” life supply. I just simply have nothing else to add-**

**No, please let me explain myself, you deserve the whole world. Please let me explain what happened-** started to say JB.

 **JaeBum-sshi I think you got the YoungJae mixed, I’m not the one you have always cared for. This is Choi YoungJae not Yoo YoungJae you are talking to** \- added sarcastically YoungJae while signaling himself.

 **No, YoungJae. Please don’t be like this. You are the one I want to apologize for all the shit, the bad memories, the mistreatment. YoungJae you the most important person in my life. Let me explain everything-** said JaeBum a bit thrown off from YoungJae’s cold behavior.

 **No, I’ve had enough of you. I’ve always placed you first. Now it’s time to change that** \- declared YoungJae feeling empowered.

**YoungJae, I’m aware you always put me first, even without considering your own feelings. What I am trying to say it’s that I’m really sorry. I understand you may feel terrible and betrayed. Please, let me explain you-**

**No, this is not your time for talking for I don’t think I’ll believe a word you say. It’s my time to talk and explain, at least give me the chance before it’s too late. Im Jae Bum: you were my sun, my earth, my beloved hyung. But you didn’t know all the ways I loved you. I made a fool of myself thinking that our marriage could actually work. I tried everything for you to notice me: cleaning, cooking, gardening and so much more. I guess not anymore. Your bridges got burned JaeBum, damage is done. I always waited for you and I grew tired. I prayed every day for you to fall in love with me. How stupid huh? I bet she wasn’t even the first one you cheated on me with. You never actually gave a fuck about us. I’m never gonna be good enough for you, I’m never gonna fill in your standards. There is no chance for you and me. JaeBum this accident hit me in the right place. I’m aware of my feelings now and I’m aware of my value. I’ll give you what you wanted so badly, freedom. You never really treated me nicely. Why bother now? Huh? Because you’re feeling guilty? Because you’re scared of your dad’s reaction? No. I had enough of you. I want out. Don’t worry though I won’t display the details to the family. You won’t be the bad guy in their eyes, I’m empowered, I may look sick now though I’ll survive. I want you out of my life. I never thought I was capable of this feeling: I hate you Im JaeBum** \- explained YoungJae.

 **You have all the right to not believe me, you are even right in hating me but please don’t do this. Don’t walk away, I need you YoungJae. I love you, please believe in me. I’ll be good, I’ll chance for you, for our child-** said JB while trembling.

 **No, you don’t get to cry. You don’t rule my life now. Don’t you dare to mention my baby, you never accompanied me to any doctor’s appointment, you never help me with my medicines, you never bought me vitamins, you didn’t buy me treats for my cravings. I doubt you ever wanted to become a dad. This is my child not yours. I’m divorcing you and taking the baby with me-** declared YoungJae.

 **You are right I was never there for you both, please let me in. I promise I’ll be a better husband, I’ll be a good dad** \- pleaded JB.

**No, my decision is final: I want the divorce. Please get out of my sight I don’t want to see you. That’s it. I won’t ever forget my time married with you for it was the most painful part of my life. I want the divorce and that’s the bottom line. Get out of here-**

**Please listen to me, this is just your hate speaking. I deserve it. Please don’t do this to us-** cried JB.

 **No, I didn’t do this to us. You did it. What goes around comes around, you wanted the divorce, and I’m giving it to you. Go out or else I’ll start screaming and making and scene. Do you want your mum to listen to how bad her son is? I bet not. Get the hell out of here-** commanded YoungJae. Sensing it was a lost battle JaeBum left the room, knowing he caused this outcome. YoungJae was just waking up, it was understandable. JaeBum thought it was better to give YoungJae some space.

YoungJae was visited by his mom and the Ims. After some minutes he asked Mr. Im for some private time, there was something to discuss and he didn’t want to worry his mom and mother-in-law. Mr. suspected some serious issues and fulfill YoungJae’s wish.

**Son, tell me. I’m all ears. I promise you confidentiality. You know you can trust me. Explain me what happened between you and JaeBum-**

**Dad, I appreciate you but I can’t display the details of what happened. I’m still too hurt and I won’t be centered. It’s too painful. Dad I wanted to talk to you alone because I wanted to ask you for something-** said YoungJae.

 **Whatever you want son I’ll give it to you. Just say it-** responded Mr. Im

 **I’m tired and sick of everything. I want out dad. I don’t want to be near your son anymore. Heck I don’t want to share the same roof, not even live in the same city or country. I want the divorce. I can’t carry on with this marriage any longer. Please allow me to escape. I want to be free. I want to worry only about your grandchild’s future. Help me please-** said YoungJae

Mr. Im had his suspicions, he knew JB must have done something really bad, it was clear poor YoungJae was suffering, the innocent kid was asking for help. The mere sight of YoungJae on the hospital bed was heart breaking. If this pure boy wanted a way out Mr. Im was going to give it to him. YoungJae was going to have whatever he wanted. **Son, you’re so precious, I don’t exactly know the whole situation with JaeBum, if you are like this it only means he broke you. I’m on your side. I’ll do anything in my hands to make you happy. I forced things. I regret my actions. You’ll have your freedom. Don’t worry son, I’ll give you all-** promised Mr. Im

 **Dad, one more thing: can my mum be always next to me?** – asked a vulnerable YoungJae.

 **As I said before son, you’ll get whatever you like-** Mr. Im

 

 

JaeBum was not allowed to see YoungJae again. His father made sure to protect his son-in-law. A week after the accident Mr. Im met JaeBum with news:

 **I want to inform you YoungJae isn’t going back to you. It was his wish to give you this** \- Mr. Im handed 2 envelops to his son- **One is the divorce agreement. The second is a letter from YoungJae. He isn’t living in Korea anymore, it is his will not to inform you his whereabouts. YoungJae never really told me what happened between you two. However, knowing him, it may have been something really terrible. I regret the day I put him under so much pain. You are guilty of driving him crazy. I can’t turn my back on you since you’re my own son. Although I’ll protect YoungJae with my life if necessary. I realize I made an awful role as a father with you, that’s the reason why I swore to protect him. You can continue with your life JaeBum, you are free now. Just hand the papers to the lawyer-** with no emotions said Mr. Im

It was terrible, no reproaches, no raised voices from his father JaeBum knew he had fucked up. He took both letters and excluded himself. It was his time to cry and regret. JaeBum drove back home and sat on the sofa. Discarded the divorce documents and with unsteady breathings he opened YoungJae’s letter:

**Im Jae Bum,**

**It’s over. I knew it would end this way. I hope you’ll be with the right YoungJae one day. The one who makes you feel that this life is worth to live. The YoungJae who makes you settle down, stay around and spend happier times. I am aware I’m not the one. Jae Bum, I got no distance left to run.**

**I won’t kill myself trying to stay in your life, I’m moving forwards. I left South Korea to never go back. Nonetheless, if you see me, please turn back and walk away. I don’t want to see you cause I know my dreams of a better outcome will stab my heart again.**

**I regret the day I met you. It was the day I sealed my doom. Even though you never knew it I had a crush on you. Typical: the nerd falling in love with the trouble maker, how pathetic I was! I wonder if you hated me from the beginning or only after you were forced to marry me.**

**You had me in the palm of your hand. I couldn’t understand you cold treatment, I went through hell thanks to you. You cause me a deep trauma.**

**The accident was my wake up call: do I want to keep on fighting for us? Do I deserve to keep on hurting myself? No, of course not. Even if I cover my eyes, even if I cover my ears I can still see and hear you and her in our house. It’s too painful. This is not the life I signed for, not the life my child will get. Unhappiness isn’t meant for me. I deserve good things, I deserve better.**

**Just sign the papers, I want to be free from your mess, as I said in the hospital I want out.**

**I need time and distance to heal my wounds. Between loving you or myself now I choose to love myself. This is my good bye JaeBum.**

**Farewell,**

**Choi YoungJae**

JaeBum finished reading the letter and cried his eyes out, he was fucking late. Choi YoungJae, the one who really loved grew tired of him. There was no rewind button. JaeBum cried for hours and hours until he collapsed. Choi YoungJae was the right YoungJae from day one, but it was too late to notice it now.


	5. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jb has lots of regrets, Marks tries to knock some sense out of him.  
> YougJae's new life abroad

*Hi dear readers another chapter has come out* unedited (Like the others. I swear I'll fix the mistakes of the previous chapters soon)*

 

 

Days passed and JaeBum was doing terrible. He barely slept, not to mention eat. The house that used to be so alive was now a colorless concrete. No flowers, no plants, unclean. Everything was a chaos and JaeBum was regretting every single day his thoughtless actions: YoungJae was the glue that kept everything together in the right place; without him nothing seemed to work anymore. Mark Tuan, JaeBum’s university friend, saw how JB was turning himself into a mad man. He took pity of him and went to visit his house to talk to give advice. He couldn’t bear to see his friend wasting his life. Mark entered the house and saw the terrible state everything looked. Such a sad sight. JaeBum led him to the living room and offered something to drink.

 **Just water please-** Mark said.

JaeBum came back with a glass of water, he placed it in the coffee table and sat in front of Mark. He looked like shit, disheveled, the campus playboy was reduced to ashes. Clearing his throat Mark spoke:

**JaeBum-ah, this is a mess, everything it’s a chaos. You look terrible-**

**Stating the truth. Yes, everything is fucked up-** responded a lifeless JB.

 **I didn’t come to point out the obvious JaeBum-ah. I came here because I worry about you. This needs to stop-** said Mark.

 **Nothing’s gonna change. What you see now is how I feel inside-** added JB.

 **This is wrong JaeBum-ah, you’re wasting your life. Come back to your senses. You can’t keep living like this: drinking every day, smoking like mad, not eating and barely sleeping. You’re going about to collapse my friend, you’re putting your life at danger. Plus, you’re failing all your subjects at college this will lead you to nowhere-** explained Mark.

 **I don’t care anymore. I’m not worthy of pity from you. As a matter of fact I’m not worthy of any feeling but hate. I just want to disappear. You were always right, I should have taken care of him, YoungJae is just a kid bearing a baby inside and I was the biggest jerk in history-** said JB.

 **JaeBum-ah, this isn’t working. I came here to help you, everybody can walk the right path. Lamenting your bad decisions won’t do anything. Mopping around day and night won’t either. Look, YoungJae and your child are still alive and where there’s life there’s hope. One question: did you sign the divorce papers?** \- asked Mark

 **No, I could never!** \- answered JB

 **So, you’re still married, then I can see a way for you. Stop all this bullshit, become another person, become the best version of yourself. JaeBum you need to be the father your child can feel proud of, the husband that can support your family. Start now, clean this house as well as your body. Leave al toxicity behind. If your father knows where YoungJae lives maybe if you behave properly he can give you the address. Show the world your intentions, start now before it’s too late. Make your family feel they didn’t waste their effort in raising a good human being. Make a plan, establish goals, move forward. JaeBum-ah you didn’t listen to my advice, what about doing it this time? I’m here for you my chingu** \- said Mark.

 **You’re right, I need to bring back my YoungJae, but not the way I am now. I’ll be the man he can fall in love with, the father our child needs. I’ll win his heart back-** declared JB.

 

 

 

YoungJae started a new life in New York living with his mom. His fractures and other wounds were healed. After 3 months of waiting and getting himself ready his baby was born. YoungJae was relieved: it was so little with chubby cheeks, midnight back hair just like his, cute little noise, double eyelids and no moles under his eyebrows, the baby didn’t resemble JB’s features at all.

 **Welcome to the world baby Jinyoung, I love you so much** \- YoungJae said to his baby while kissing his little forehead in the hospital bed. His mother was crying tears of happiness. Jinyoung was going to be the center of his life. YoungJae was sure of it.

Mr. Im prepared a house for the Choi’s family in a nice neighborhood. Whenever he had time Mr. Im visited his grandchild. At the same time YoungJae had a private tutor to help him to learn the language, he got accepted into a small college. He was studying Music Composition. He never planned to go back to Korea. His first year was hard, adapting to a new culture, learning the language, interacting, taking care of baby Jinyoung. During his second year everything seemed better, YoungJae was having great progress at the university. His mother took good care of Jinyoung while he was studying. He was recognized by the teacher for his sharp compositions, most of his songs were ballads, but he tried all musical styles. By the third year he was completely adapted: YoungJae was like any other New Yorker. He started to work as a barista in a café. His son was placed in a day care next to his university. YoungJae’s life was so much better than before. However dating was not in his book, not at all. Memories about JB hunted him in his sleep, YoungJae had no time nor energy for having a love life.

During his fourth year something unexpected happened to him…

Sanjoy was visiting some friends at his old school. Some of them were now teachers, he was just walking around when the sound of a soft voice called his attention. He follow the sound until the resource. Everything came from a rehearsal room that had the door a bit opened. He couldn’t help but to stop and admire the sound. Suddenly there was a piano, it was the best voice he had ever listened to in his whole life:  angelic, so soft, silky, stable, and at the same time full of emotions:

** Take, take, take it all but you never give. Should have known you were trouble… **

 

(This is the actual link to YoungJae’s cover song, I checked it and it’s still working, it starts at 0:11, <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_8_R7f2wcA> )

 

 **Wow!!** To say Sanjoy was amazed it was just an understatement. This must have been the new college star, when he was about to enter the room the music stopped. He could hear a voice speaking in a language he didn’t understand **_\- is it Chinese? No it sounds a bit different-_** and the sound of feet against the floor. The door was opened completely and then a boy came out of the room. It was definitely the definition of perfection. Sanjoy wanted to talk to this angel but the boy was still talking on the phone and didn’t acknowledge his presence. The boy was dressed in an oversized light blue hoodie, ripped blue jeans, rounded glasses, white sneakers, black school bag. The kid was dressed so simple and yet so charming. However he started to run after hanging the phone and Sanjoy couldn’t talk to him.

 ** _I’ll find out who you are boy, such a talented person-_** Sanjoy thought to himself.

True to his word Sanjoy tried to find the owner of the voice. He asked the teachers of the Music department… He had no luck. Then he went to the reception and asked about the name of the student who was using the rehearsal room earlier and BINGO!!! YoungJae Choi!! He learned the kid was at the beginning of his last year and was actually not a singer but a composer. Sanjoy also found out the boy was working in the café nearby. He decided to visit him.

There it was, behind the counter wearing a warming smile and greeting a customer. Sanjoy lined up and ordered an Americano. He decided it was now or never: when he saw the barista taking a break he went to talk to him.

**Hi, my name is Sanjoy-**

**Hi, my name is YoungJae. You were drinking here before. Do you need something? How can I help you?** \- asked YoungJae.

 **Uh? Um, well, the thing is that I heard you singing. I was visiting Manhattan School of music and your voice impressed me. Your cover was amazing** \- responded Sanjoy

 **Well, uh, thanks? I guess? I wasn’t actually paying attention to my singing. I’m flattered you consider my voice to be something good. I’m not a singer but thanks a lot-** said YoungJae.

 **You should definitely try to become one. You have lots of potential** \- declared Sanjoy.

 **I’m surprised you have such a high opinion about my voice, but I’m too busy now. I have no connections or vocal training, plus I study and work. To top it off I’m a single father with a demanding 4 year old boy to take care of-** explained YoungJae.

 **Well, you surely have a lot in your plate. However, since you have the musical knowledge, I bet it’s gonna take you little time to train your already amazing voice. Concerning the connections I know someone that is scouting people for his company, I can contact him for you. If he likes your singing, which I am sure about, you have high chances of becoming a star, if that happens then you don’t need to worry about anything else. Fame is waiting for you. Your child is gonna be so proud of having a cool dad like you-** counter attacked Sanjoy.

 **You are surely very straight forward. Why bother about me? We barely know each other-** exclaimed a worried YoungJae.

 **Well, straight forwardness is my best quality. Plus I am a person that stands talent and you have lots. I know you are taken aback now, you have all the time you want to think. Perhaps it’s better if we start by being acquaintances, when you feel sure about my good intentions you we can try to go to an auditions, does it sound good for you?** – Proposed Sanjoy while extending his hand to shake YoungJae’s. It felt to out of the ordinary routine, nobody had ever complemented his voice but his own family, this guy in front of him was so excited, but at the same time his aura was calming. YoungJae felt a bit conflicted, somehow his instincts were pulling him towards this weird stranger. YoungJae made his mind:

**Ok, let’s start by talking only. I can assure you anything but why not? I mean I’m almost finishing college and I haven’t had any job offers, so I’ll give it a try.**

**I promise you won’t regret it** \- added an enthusiastic Sanjoy while shaking hands with YoungJae.

 

 

A month later, Sanjoy and YoungJae had become friends, it took a lot of effort but seeing the smile in YoungJae’s lips was worthy enough for Sanjoy to keep on trying. YoungJae went to the auditions and got casted immediately. He started his vocal training and in a couple of more months he was already recording his first album. All the songs were composed and arranged by himself, except for the title track, Victim of Love, which was a collaboration with his new friend and some others. An important meeting was taking place:

 **I love every song of the album, great job YoungJae. I love the vibes of “Hey” is on the playful side. But the rest are very emotional, especially “Sick” and “Trauma”, where did the inspiration come from?** \- asked the C.E.O.

 **Well, I’m glad you had liked all the songs, about the inspiration I can say it comes from my personal experience** \- answered YoungJae.

 **You must have gone through hell YoungJae. Anyways I don’t wanna get into your personal matters now. We’ll have time to discuss it later over a good BBQ and some alcohol. Since the title track of your album is decided you’ll be shooting the video next week. Also stylists agreed on changing your image, just a bit don’t worry. They mentioned a nice new hair color and formal clothes. Thank God you’re handsome so surgeries won’t be needed. There’s just one little detail to discuss-** explained the C.E.O.

 **Huh? This is a lot of information to take in hyung, please let me write down everything first-** said YoungJae.

 **No need to do that. You’ll have someone to take care of your agenda. You’ll meet him after the meeting, he’s younger than you but very reliable. I know you have a little kid to take care of, it’s my mission to assure you you’ll have time to do so. Anyways going to the point, you need a stage name YoungJae-** added the C.E.O.

 **But hyuuunnng!! I love my name and I’m sure there’s no other YoungJae here in in the States-** pouted YoungJae.

 **Yes, I’m aware of that. Buuuut!!! Stop the pouting, you’ll start your career here though it doesn’t mean you’ll stay forever. I’m planning to take over Asia with you. So I came with some names, would you like to take a look?** \- inquired the C.E.O.

 **Ok, whatever, you win this time hyung. Just choose one yourself and I’ll accept it-** responded YoungJae.

 **Great, your stage name is decided then: you’ll be called Lorenzo Choi** \- declared the C.E.O.

 **Jackson hyung! It sounds so strange!** \- complained YoungJae.

**That’s the idea silly. It was decided by me and I hardly ever make mistakes, this is boss Wang talking-**

**Whatever, as I said I’ll follow all your instructions-** said YoungJae.

 **Good boy, now let’s pick up my favorite kid. I promise him to go to the cinema, and little prince Jinyoung is already waiting for us at the mall with your eomma-** added Jackson.

 **You’re spoiling him too much hyung** \- reprimanded YoungJae.

 **Yeah, I know, but he such a cutie, my little prince-** defended Jackson.

 **He’s manipulating you Jackson Hyung. Jinyoung knows how to use his aegyo-** said YoungJae.


	6. Vini Vidi Vinci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vini Vidi Vinci is YoungJae's debut album

Jinyoung was running around in the house hiding from his father. It was bath time and little prince didn’t feel like having one, he wanted to keep on coloring his book. He took some crayons, his book and hide himself under his bed.

 **Jinyoung baby, come here it’s bath time!** \- YoungJae was shouting and looking around the living room, the kitchen, the garden, the guest room, with no luck **\- Jinyoung c’mon appa needs to find you. Where are you?** \- He asked while entering his son’s room. He sensed Jinyoung was there for the sound of a pencil moving against paper was heard.

 **I wonder where prince Jinyoung is. He can’t be here in his bedroom, right?** \- YoungJae was walking towards a giggling sound

 **No appa, prince Jinyoung is not here go away** \- innocent Jinyoung answered.

 **I guess you’re right. Omo! Are you a ghost? I can’t see you** \- started to play YoungJae.

 **A ghost? Appa no!! I’m a super hero!! And I’m imvesably so you can’t see me!!-**  said Jinyoung giggling under his bed.

 **Oh!!! My Jinyoung is I N V I S I B L E-** subtly corrected YoungJae-  **too bad for me, if I can’t see you then I can’t give you ice cream after dinner. Well bye! –** YoungJae was about to leave the room when little hands embrace his legs.

 **No appa! No!! I’m normal now!! You can see me!! Look!!-** said Jinyoung while pointing himself.

 **There you’re my baby boy. Let’s go to your bath. If you come with me and have your shower we can have ice cream for dinner. Would like that? -**  questioned YoungJae while going down on his knees to look at his son's eyes.

 **Ok appa, let’s go!**  - answered happily Jinyoung jumping on his father’s embrace.

 

YoungJae’s days were filled with hard work: vocal training, video shooting, photo sessions, dance lessons, final projects from the university, and of course Jinyoung; the kid was well mannered, bright, cute most of the times. But, at other times his JB’s DNA showed a bit: he was mischievous and extremely witty, with sharp comments. Jinyoung was a charmer and lots of people loved him.

Lorenzo Choi’s debut album “Vini, Vidi, Vinci” was a success. A refreshing new concept took over all radio stations and charts in the States. A charismatic ballad singer, with strong personality, gentleman manners, silky and powerful voice, handsome features and great sense of fashion. Just the opposite of YoungJae who would always prefer comfort over style. Audiences fell in love with him. His success was so sudden that tour was organized and quickly all tickets were sold out. News about Lorenzo Choi reached South Korea…

 

 

 **Hey JaeBum-ah!! A new video of your YoungJae’s doppelgänger is on the web now** \- shouted Mark.

 **Really!! WOW!!! Let me see, let me see!!-**  JB was thrilled. Lorenzo Choi resembled so much YoungJae, it was refreshing. A way to keep YoungJae’s memories alive was following that new singer. JB was a total fanboy and Mark knew it, so whenever a video, or interview about the doppelgänger appeared he informed JB, Mark had a close connection with Team Wang’s C.E.O.

 **Woah!!! He’s so cool, so charismatic and fashionable… But my YoungJae is better, a natural beauty in simple clothes** *sigh*  **I miss him so much-** said JB.

 **Yeah, yeah I know what you are going to say: “my YoungJae this… my YoungJae that”, chill out JaeBum-ah, enjoy the video. By the way there’s a rumor that he’s recording all his songs in Korean and is planning to promote and live here-**  informed Mark.

 **MARK!!! You just can’t give me news like that without letting me get ready!! OMO!! I need to check it. Mark use your contact and find out. Pretty please-**  pleaded JB.

 **Nope, I don’t want to. Find out yourself. I’m not your secretary JaeBum-ah, we’re business partners and friends** \- responded Mark

 **But Mark!!! You can have first-hand information, you just need to make a simple call. PLEEEEAASE!! Help me out** \- implored JB.

 **I never signed up for this JB-**  said an exhausted Mark.

 **Well, as my friend you should have read our friendship contract, it was clearly stated there that you’ll help me in case of necessity** \- defended JB

 **Is this a necessity?**  - asked Mark.

 **Absolutely-**  answered an eager JB.

 **Agrr!! Whatever, I’ll do it. Not know though, it’s too early to bother Gaga. I’ll phone him later and I’ll let you know the answer. For now get ready for tomorrow’s meeting. Remember we need to plan the grand opening of our hotel in Cheongdam. I’m going home, see you** \- said Mark while grabbing his stuff and leaving the office heading home.

 **Ok Mark, I know it. See you tomorrow. Have sweet dreams. Bye-**  added JB with a dreamy smile in his lips.

 

 

 

 **Yes hyung. I’m almost there see you in 5-**  YoungJae’s was parking his car in Team Wang’s place. There was an urgent call made by Jackson and an emergency meeting was about to take place. YoungJae greeted the people at the entrance and headed towards the meeting room. It was full of people and all of them seemed very busy. Jackson noticed his arrival and greeted him:

**Hi there. Please take a seat. We have something important to tell you. As you know you have already finished the promotions and about to end your tour here in America and we decided you’ll be promoting abroad from now on-**

**What? More promotions? Where exactly hyung?**  - asked YoungJae.

 **Uh, well, I sent your original recordings to other countries…-**  started to say Jackson. Meanwhile YoungJae was afraid of listening the news.

 **Jackson hyung, please don’t tell me** \- interrupted YoungJae

 **Um, yes, what I’m trying to say is… that you’ll be promoting in South Korea. Depending on the results we may ask you to move there. That market is really strong and I’m sure you got everything to be successful-**  said Jackson.

 **Hyung!!! No!!! Any other country but not there please-**  supplicated YoungJae.

 **I’m sorry but, it has to be there. I promise you’ll be guarded 24/7. No one can be around you without my permission. Plus I’ll make sure Jinyoung-rie would have the best to accommodate there. It’s essential for Team Wang that you go there. I’m asking you this not as your boss but as a friend. You have nothing to fear, I’ll be also moving there before your arrival to check every detail by myself-** pleaded Jackson.

 **Hyung, I’m scared. I don’t think it’s a good idea. I’m not sure about my success, there’re so many other talented people in the Korean Industry. I don’t think it’s a good move-**  defended YoungJae.

 **It’s the best move. I have received reports from South Korea and the reception of your album was good, even though it’s in English. Can you imagine the reaction to your songs in Korean? I bet they’ll go crazy about you. You have all the merits to be a hit in your mother land. Come on, don’t you think it’s a good idea to reconnect with your roots? Don’t you want your son to experience a new life in Korea? -** questioned Jackson knowing fully well that Jinyoung was YoungJae’s Achilles heel.

YoungJae was terrified to go back, but living in the fear of encountering JB was becoming overwhelming. Jackson had a point though, Jinyoung deserved to experience closeness with his roots and sooner or later the little kid would start asking about his origins. Travelling to South Korea looked like a great challenge for his blooming career as a singer. Resigned YoungJae responded:

**Hyung you win again. Whatever will be, will be. I’m tired of running and I really miss my homeland. There is just one requirement though: my real name must not be displayed, nobody can know my identity ever. Is that possible?-**

**Yes, it’s possible. With the right contacts anything is possible. I’ll make sure of it. I promise you Koreans will love you, Lorenzo Choi-** assured Jackson.

With heavy steps and a heavier heart YoungJae started to plan his future. Once the meeting was over he called Sanjoy and told him the news. They met and shared a coffee, Sanjoy had the feeling it was too dangerous letting YoungJae go, but there was nothing he could do to stop him. However, Sanjoy promised YoungJae to visit him as soon as he could. YoungJae, in return, promised his friend to be the best host when they could meet in Seoul again.

Going back to Seoul was difficult for YoungJae, travelling with a little kid and his own mother was at least calming for him. YoungJae made sure to kill his old self, the one going back wasn’t that naïve youthful boy. No more Choi YoungJae. The one going back was the raising star Lorenzo Choi. He was going to hide his true identity forever. At least that is what he thought.

True to his word Mark called his boyfriend and he told JB the news, his YoungJae’s doppelgänger was going to live in Seoul at least for a year. JB was extremely nervous feeling like a teenager. He had the English version of “Vini, Vidi, Vinci” and was impatiently waiting for the new CD. JB was sure he was going to meet Lorenzo Choi sooner or later.

Actually it was a lot sooner than he thought…

 

 

 

********************** Author's Q&A*******************************************

  1. Why was JB so mean?



Cuz he always gives the vibes of bad boy. Even JYP trainees said they were scared of him. He is a single child so I guessed he could be spoiled. But we all know he’s a softie.

  1. Will you include more GOT7’s members?



I already did. The others will appear too.

  1. 2Jae or YoungJoy?



Both, but not polyamory. Just some action for both ships in the future chapters.

  1.  Longer or shorter chapters?



Depends on my inspiration (and my pc’s mood. I swear it has his own attitude, sometimes it hates me, sometimes it loves me)

  1. Sad or happy ending?



I love angst but if YoungJae’s involved somehow I can just picture sunshine and rainbows. So I’m rooting for a happy ending.

  1. Will YoungJae get revenge?



Yeap, a little bit.

  1. Sexy times in this fic?



Uh? Maybe? I’m not sure yet. I haven’t thought about it.

well, what else to add: I'm a bit crazy, isn't it? 

***************************************************************************


	7. Sunshine Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Mark are preparing the grand opening of Sunshine Hotel

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

OMG!!!! An update to celebrate!!! GOT7 is coming to my country!!!! I'm hyperventilating!!!

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

 ** **Yas!! I knew it!!! Oppa is going to live here in Seoul. Finally!! My beloved oppa, you’re coming closer to me. Just wait a bit. I’m getting everything ready for us, when the time is right, we’ll be living together and have our happily ever after. You won’t need music, or anything else. No more sad songs oppa Lorenzo, I’m getting ready for us-****  said a female voice inside a room full of pictures of Lorenzo Choi.

 

 ** **Hyung, I have everything settled. After we land your eomma and son will be taken to your new house. You are going to Team Wang headquarters to a meeting and then you can joined your family. Do you have any doubts hyung?**** – asked YoungJae’s manager and personal assistant.

 ** **Everything is clear. Do you think there will be fans at the airport?****  - asked YoungJae.

 ** **Not sure about it hyung, but we have a plan in case it gets messy. That’s the reason why your family will go separated from us. We don’t want them to be exposed. So don’t worry, everything will be fine-****  responded the young manager.

 ** **Thanks a lot Yugyeom-ah, you’re the best! -****  praised YoungJae.

 ** **I know. That’s why Jackson hyung hired me**** \- said Yugyeom while laughing. The two got along pretty well, ever since Jackson assigned Yugyeom to work with YoungJae, the younger took as his mission to make his best at his job. It wasn’t just an employer-employee relationship. They were friends and YoungJae was forever grateful.

The plane landed. Jinyoung and his grandmother were taken out of the plane and the airport easily. YoungJae… was another story. There were fans waiting for him and many flashes welcomed the international sensation “Lorenzo Choi” However, Yugyeom was ready and he covered with his own body his hyung. Making it easier to move, they headed to the car that was waiting for them and left the airport.

 ** **Oh my god! I never expected this reception. I never thought I had that many fans in here too!****  - exclaimed an exhausted YoungJae.

 ** **I’m glad that made it to the car alive YoungJae hyung**** \- exclaimed Yugyeom.

 ** **Yugyeomie, please. Don’t call me like that. Just tell me hyung or Lorenzo. I don’t want people to know my birth name. It’s a complicated situation that I prefer not to discuss now-**** said YoungJae.

 ** **Oops, I forgot, sorry hyung! My bad**** -Yugyeom knew YoungJae had escaped from his origins. Something really bad must have happened to him, his stage name meant security and Yugyeom was not going to take that away.

 ** **Relax! We’re both too tired, this is just a reminder, ok? No hard feelings**** \- said YoungJae flashing a genuine smile that made Yugyeom feel less worried.

After the meeting with Team Wang YoungJae headed home. His reason for living was waiting for him, the moment he entered the house, he heard his son:

 ** **Appa!!! You’re back! Welcome! Appa lemme show you my bedroom. It is big!! And my bed is from Cars!!! C’mon!!-****  Jinyoung was taking his father by the hand and forcefully walking towards his room. YoungJae couldn’t help but to smile at his son’s enthusiasm. He wasn’t sure about his decision of leaving the States behind but just by observing the happiness in his son he felt reassured.

 

 

 ** **What??? He’s going to record in Music Bank and you didn’t think about letting me know! How could you? I missed my change of meeting him-****  a teenager/like JB was screaming in his office.

 ** **Hey! Calm down fanboy! His schedule isn’t my priority-****  said Mark.

 ** **But, you know I wanted to meet him. Now I just have to see him through the TV-**** added JB.

****I got a surprise for you, I got your back JB, don’t worry-** **

****What? Please tell me. I need to know-**** pouted JB.

 ** **Aish! Nope, your aegyo doesn’t work with me. However, if you work hard in this grand opening I promise you a surprise-****  proposed Mark.

 ** **Ok, after all this is my project too. I promise I’ll behave**** \- responded playfully JB.

 

 

 

 ** **Hyung! Tonight we have a ceremony to attend. Noona stylist is waiting for you, after you finish with your suit we’ll be heading to the venue**** \- said Yugyeom

 ** **Ok, no problem. I’ll call my Jinyoung-rie to let him know I’ll be late**** \- answered YoungJae.

****Sure, whatever to keep the little prince happy-** **

They headed to the venue: Sunshine Hotel. The grand opening of one of the most exclusive places of Cheongdam-dong. It was luxurious: with white halls, marble stairs, warm lightening, paintings from local artists, some sculptures, the central point was a huge room for conferences with a podium. For tonight’s opening they placed a grand black piano.

 ** **Hyung, the audio is checked and you are asked to perform 2 songs. Before your presentation the owners of the hotel will delivered a speech. We are going to wait in the middle of the crowd. Then you have to stand, introduce yourself and play the songs, is there any question?**** – asked Yugyeom.

 ** **Nope, everything is crystal clear. This place is so full, I’m glad we came. I’ll have more people to know me. This will be good for promotion**** \- answered YoungJae. He was definitely not ready to see the person behind the podium.

Mark Tuan started to give a brief explanation of the events of the night. After him JaeBum went to the stage and greeted the audience. He was wearing a red ruby suit with a black shirt and a dark red tie, it was the perfect combination for his newly wine dyed hair. YoungJae could not believe his eyes,  ** ** _how can a person become even more handsome? More mature, more sophisticated? Is there a limit for handsomeness? YoungJae_**** couldn’t keep his eyes off from JB… ** ** _Like always, you’re beautifully painful JaeBum hyung-_****  dejectedly YoungJae thought.

 ** **Hyung? Lorenzo hyung! Is there a problem? You look so pale. As if you’ve seen a ghost**** \- questioned a worried Yugyeom.

 ** **Yeah, something like that. A ghost came to haunt me**** \- responded YoungJae.

 ** **Do you feel ok? Should we leave? I can say to the staff you’re not feeling well if you want me to-****  Yugyeom went on his protective mode.

 ** **I’m ok Yugyeom-ah, a bit impressed. But I’ll survive. Besides it would look really bad if I leave the venue without doing my presentation. I need to build my image here. No worries, I can do this-****  answered YoungJae trying to get a hold of his feelings and schooling his expressions.

 ** **Ok, if you say so hyung. Your turn is right after him. You have to start moving now-****  added Yugyeom.

Fighting his own internal battle YoungJae stood up, went to the stage prepared for him and his presentation started. He prayed JB wouldn’t be able to recognize him. YoungJae wasn’t ready for a confrontation. Now he was the rookie singer trying to make his name known to a wider audience. With a boost of confidence he started:

 ** **Good night ladies and gentlemen. My name is Lorenzo Choi. I’m a rookie singer from Team Wang. I have just arrived to South Korea with my debut album in hangul, it is called “Vini, Vidi, Vinci”. Tonight it’s my pleasure to perform for you 2 songs I personally composed. The first one comes from the bottom of my heart. I hope you’ll like it and support me-****  YoungJae bowed to the audience and sat behind the piano. A sad sweet melody filled the hall, YoungJae was delicately playing the piano tiles, and his voice started:

****The road I walked on with you, the seat I sat across from you,** **

****Oooh, Now I’m left abandoned.** **

****When this song resonates….** **

****…It’s hard for me, because of the trauma, the trauma you left in me…** **

( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLB-7p4Y_lg> )

The moment YoungJae stood next to the piano JB lost it. He couldn’t believe his eyes: that man dressed in impeccable white was mesmerizing, he looked like an angel, with his golden blond hair, and soft smile. When he started to speak, JB felt his blood went to his feet. JaeBum was internally fanboying, and externally he was mouth agape.

 ** **Hey JB, come back to earth. You’re starting to drool. Control your inner fanboy. Do you like my surprise?****  - asked Mark

 ** **Whaa… what? How come? You never mentioned this Mark. And I’m not drooling nor fanboying-****  defended JB.

 ** **Sure, keep saying it. You may start to believe it. I told you if you worked hard I was gonna have a reward waiting for you. This is him, your doppelgänger. I know you wanted to see him so here’s your chance. Maybe after he finishes and the party starts you can talk to him-**** suggested Mark.

 ** **I don’t think I’ll be able to form a coherent sentence in front of him Mark**** \- responded JB.

 ** **We’ll see-****  said Mark while admiring the performance.

 ** **That song is so heartbreaking and yet I feel guilty about it-****  said JB.

 ** **Wae? Why do you think so? –****  asked a puzzled Mark.

 ** **It sounds like the words my YoungJae would say to me-****  answered JB.

 ** **Oh, well, just let’s keep on listening-****  added Mark.

When YoungJae finished his interpretation he stood up, the audience was enchanted by him and all the emotions he poured in his song. They began to clap, showing the impact he had in them. He proceed with the second:

 ** **Thank you very much. Now my last song, it’s a soft rock melody with touches of R &B, it’s called “Sick”****\- this time YoungJae wasn’t playing the piano: he was standing in the middle of the stage holding his micro when the background music began to play…

****Words I can never hear from you, I remember your words…** **

****Your actions, the way you talk, everything becomes crystal clear,** **

****Why does my foolish heart do this?** **

****Why am I hurting more?...** **

****See, he’s brilliant such an angel. He looks like YoungJae, but he is more sophisticated, the way he sings reminds me the old times when YoungJae was at home. I couldn’t concentrate in my studies, I was so enamored by his melodious voice. I forced him to stop singing, though if I had the chance I hid behind the door and listened to him while he was gardening for he always sing there. I swear Mark his voice was as majestic as Lorenzo Choi**** \- said JB.

 ** **Hey, relax man. You’re getting too emotional. If you want to meet Lorenzo I can try to make it happen. Although if you’re a mess I can’t, please calm down, compose yourself and enjoy the rest of the song-****  advised Mark.

JB did what he was told. He took long deep breaths and admired the angel on stage. He was going to meet him so he had to prepare himself mentally. Although he was looking for Lorenzo, there were no traces of him.

 

As soon as YoungJae finished his presentation the audience was asking for more, but it was not possible for other people were also performing. YoungJae was happy with the reception of the public. Yugyeom took him to the VIP area. Suddenly a hand in YoungJae’s shoulder scared him, he turned around and saw a man smiling at him.

 ** **Dad!! You scared me! Please give a minute to recover from my mini-heart attack-****  said YoungJae while trying to calm himself.

 ** **Oops, sorry son. I’m just too happy to see you. Can we have a word? –****  asked Mr. Im

 ** **Sure thing appa-****  answered YoungJae who was dragged to the top of the building. Where there was a huge swimming pool surrounded by a delicate garden with colorful flowers.

 ** **Woah! This is amazing! Such a great garden! Appa this is incredible-****  said YoungJae admiring the colorful display in front of him.

 ** **I’m happy to see you here in Seoul son, is everything going alright? Do you need my help?****  - questioned Mr. Im

 ** **Appa, you don’t need to worry. I’m doing great. Thanks for your concern. I’m working in what I love, so even though it is exhausting I love every day of this new life-****  sincerely responded YoungJae.

 ** **Good to hear that son. I saw your face earlier. I assumed you were shock to know who the owner of this hotel is. I’m sorry I should have warned you, I had no idea you were going to perform here tonight**** \- explained Mr. Im

 ** **Dad, don’t feel bad about it. I accept it was unexpected to find JaeBum hyung here, but I came as Lorenzo Choi, a better version of me. I should have known that as your son and heir he was doing this kind of big business-****  said YoungJae.

 ** **You are wrong my son, this hotel has nothing to do with my empire. JaeBum started this project without my support. This is his hard work and determination, I spent no money here. Another reason for me to be in debt with you son**** \- added Mr. Im

 ** **Huh? What? I’m indebt here. You protected me and my son, you paid for my expenses and studies in USA. I don’t get why you feel that way dad**** -

****Because you’re the reason why I get to be proud of my son JaeBum, before you he was just a player, a spoiled child with a playboy attitude. After you left him, he began to change. No more parties, no more flings, no more alcohol, no more cigarettes, a lot of study, hard work and determination. You made my son a worthy person, I’m so grateful-** **

****Uh? He changed. Good for him. I have nothing else to say. I was not the cause of his change-**** bitterly added YoungJae.

 ** **Oh, come on! You’re the reason behind his change. When you left he mopped for weeks. He begged me to reveal your location, once he noticed he won’t get any word from me he said: I’ll become the husband he deserves, maybe then your heart can see that I’m serious about this. After that he eliminated all toxicities of his life. He started to become more mature. JaeBum even began to learn new things: cooking to be ready to prepare a meal for his child. The house you shared remains the same. Your room is like an altar: JaeBum has all pictures of your marriage, even your clothes and your teddy bear, everything remains the same. Take a look around. This garden is also made by him, as you used to love so much gardening he began to learn how to grow plants. There are so many other things he has done, all is because of you. The only word I can say is Thanks-****  Mr. Im finished his speech, leaving poor YoungJae frozen in his place.

 

 ** ** _He did those things? For me? Because of me?_****  YoungJae had no words to express his amazement. He purposely hadn’t asked about JB in an attempt to forget about him. The news Mr. Im was telling him were shocking, but his heart was too hurt to accept everything, he was to torn. Once he found his words again he mentioned:

****Dad, I’m too overwhelmed, I have to let the information sink first. I’m glad to hear he is on the right path now. However, I must add it’s too late. I have no intention to contact him again. I hope you understand-** **

****Of course son I understand, I’m not asking you to accept him back. I’m just updating you. I’d like you to recognize the change in my Jae, maybe he can be part of Jinyoung’s life, just consider this. I won’t ever force you to do something against your will. JaeBum doesn’t even know he has a son, I only told him the baby was born and living healthily**** \- declared Mr. Im

 ** **Appa, I can’t even think about contacting him in the near future. I need time, I hate him; if I see the changes you have mentioned, perhaps it would be a good idea for JaeBum hyung to be part of my son’s life. I need to make sure he doesn’t mess up with my baby, he’s an expert. Eventually, he could become the father my son needs. I could get to work a civilized way of accepting hyung as the father of my son. For now I’m going to be Korea’s charismatic new singer Lorenzo Choi-****  explained YoungJae.

 

 ** **Dad!! I was looking for you, someone mentioned you were here…-****  JB’s dialogue was interrupted when he saw YoungJae, the angel was talking to his father,  ** ** _why?_  - Uh, I’m sorry dad. I didn’t know you were with someone. I’m going back to the party. I’ll leave you alone-****he was blushing, avoiding YoungJae’s eyes.

 ** **No, don’t worry. I’m done here-****  said Mr. Im, he noticed the behavoiur of his son and with a knowing look he introduced YoungJae:  ** **JaeBum, meet Lorenzo Choi, the new singer of Korea-**** Mr. Im pushed YoungJae towards JB. Clearing his throat, YoungJae spoke:

****Hi, my name is Lorenzo Choi nice to meet you JaeBum-sshi-** **

****Uh? Mm..H-Hi, um, it’s nice to meet you. I’m actually a fan**** \- JB shook YoungJae’s hand and smiled at him.

 ** **Really, good to know I have male fans as well.****   ** **I feel flattered. I’m going inside dad, I have to speak to my manager**** \- said YoungJae while taking his hand back, he was surprised his voice didn’t waver, so distracted he didn’t notice what he had just said.

 ** **What? You called him dad?****  - blurted JB.

 ** ** _Shit! What to do? -_****  YoungJae had no way out, JB was about to find his true identity. He was almost panicking when Mr. Im saved him:

 ** **Yes, he called me dad. Don’t you know it? Lorenzo is one of my protégées. I met him in the States. Now that he’s in Seoul, we agreed on meeting. It’s quite normal actually for him to call me dad-**** he made a gesture to YoungJae to continue with the acting.

 ** **Yes, I always call him dad, but if you have a problem with it…-**** began YoungJae trying to act cool.

 ** **No!-**** screamed JB-  ** **I mean, I have no problem about it. I’ve met other protégées though I wasn’t aware you were one too, excuse me please. I don’t want you to feel awkward. Please don’t feel offended-****  JB was so charmed by the similarity between this guy and his husband. ** ** _Shit, I just met him and I already made a fool of myself, please! Someone save me!-_****

 ** **No offence taken, as I said before I need to go back. Nice to see you dad, please to meet you JaeBum-sshi, I’m taking my leave-****  As soon as he finished speaking YoungJae ran inside the hotel, he couldn’t bear to stay one more minute next to JB.


	8. Hospital and Fan sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YoungJae has a presentation at the hospital... He also has to attend a fan sign

**。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆**

**I'm back dear readers**

**。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆**

**Hyung, we have just one more presentation left for today. You’ll be free after it. You are going home earlier today-** commented a cheerful Yugyeom.

 **Woah! Such great news! I’m gonna see my Jinyoung soon** – exclaimed YoungJae.

 **But, there’s a catch. You have to sing cheerful songs today. We’re visiting SMCH-** explained Yugyeom. 

 **Huh? What’s that? Is it a magazine? A TV Program?** \- asked YoungJae.

 **Nope, none of those, the letters stand for Seoul Metropolitan Children’s Hospital. This event gathers some funds from the kids with serious diseases. They asked for us to perform songs that can help to erase the dullness of their treatments. I already prepare the set list-** said Yugyeom.

 **Oh my!! I feel so honored. I’m definitely going to give my best. Give the track list to prepare it while we arrive-** declared a happy YoungJae.

The hospital was especially decorated, with colors, balloons, some candies. Kids were sitting down on tiny chairs. Some of them looked so pale, almost bluish. Some children were connected to machines and lots of wires. Parents were placed next to their children. YoungJae felt his heart burst, many of those children were the same age as his Jinyoung, he couldn’t imagine the pain they were going through nor the worry painted on the faces of the parents. YoungJae was determined to make them happy even if it was for a little while. Yugyeom was the brilliant mind that selected the best songs, Pororo was the one the children loved the most. It felt great to make them laugh and cheer, YoungJae felt proud of himself. There were other people performing: magicians, dancers, etc. Once the show finished, the director of the hospital, Dr. Kang gave some words:

  **We’re here today for cheering on you, we want to give you our energies. There’s always hope for all of us. Being in the hospital isn’t nice to begin with, but we’re trying our best to make your journey here a bit more bearable. Thanks a lot to all the people who perform today. But bigger thanks to the person who has made this possible for the last 3 years. The person who has also become our main helper. He has decide, once again, to make a big economical contribution. I’m going to leave you with mister Im Jae Bum-** parents and children where in a light mood. On the contrary, YoungJae felt like dying. **_Again JaeBum hyung?C’mon 10 million people living in Seoul, it can’t be the same one..  Impossible, right?-_** YoungJae thought.

 Wearing black jeans, a white button up and a charming smile, JaeBum when towards the microphone:

 **Good day people! I hope you had enjoyed today’s performances. I know your situation is complicated to say the least but I want to let you know you are not alone; kids here receive lots of love, not just medical treatment. I would like to make my donation under the name of Choi Young Jae, the most amazing human being I’ve ever met. Thanks a lot to everybody, it was great meeting you** \- said JB while receiving the claps from a happy audience.

YoungJae was speechless; the donation was made under his name. **_How could it be? JB hyung you always hated me, you always treated me like dirt, I just can’t understand you_** \- YoungJae was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice JB was approaching him.

 **Uh, um, hello there Lorenzo-sshi. Nice to meet you again** \- said a nervous JB. 

 **Hi JaeBum-sshi, how are you doing?** \- asked YoungJae trying to hide his discomfort.

 **Feeling great, wow!! You were so amazing. I’ve listened to all of your songs and this is the first time that I got to hear more cheerful ones, you sounded daebak-** said JB.

  **I can adapt to different situations, for instance in here the idea was to lift the mood. However, I have my own reasons to sing and compose angsty songs-** declared YoungJae. He wanted so bad to yell the truth and ask some questions, but the timing was horrible. 

 **Um, well, you rock in any style anyway** \- said in a low voice JB, yet YoungJae was able to listen his words, it made his lips turn up a bit… just a bit.

 **Lorenzo hyung, we are done. We should get going now-** said Yugyeom cutting the awkward environment around JB and YoungJae.

 **Ok Yugyeomie, let’s get going. Have a great week, JB-sshi-** said politely YoungJae while bowing, he giving thanks mentally to the perfect timing of Yugyeom.

 **Aww, such a pity. I wanted to talk a bit more with you, Lorenzo-sshi. Hope to see you again. Have a great week too-** added JB allowing Yugyeom to take the beautiful sunshine away from him.

 **Why so angsty Lorenzo? Who made you this way? You deserve the world… just like my sunshine YoungJae-** JB reflected.

 

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆ 

**Another day…**

**Lorenzo hyung, today we have a fan sign only. Remember the security guards will be around us at all times, each fan will get some time in front of you, they will ask for an autograph. You can accept their gifts and we can take care of them. You cannot drink or eat from fans’ gifts. There will be a catering for you once you finish with the session. Do you have any doubts hyung?** \- asked Yugyeom after reciting the order of the events. They were currently going to a theatre where the fan meeting was going to take place.

 **Nope, no questions. As always, you are brilliant in your planning. I just can’t wait to see my fans-** answered YoungJae.

 **Today is the day dear Lorenzo oppa. I’m sure you will literally fall for me, and we will be together-** a young woman was talking to herself while locking the door of her house.

The signing went smooth. Happy cheerful faces were seen. YoungJae felt his popularity was growing steadily, he was enjoying the moment when a fan came to him. 

 **Annyeong Lorenzo oppa, great to meet you-** a woman dressed in simple clothes greeted YoungJae. She was for sure prettier than the average and her sweet voice was melodious. However, his face was covered with a mask, so were her hands.

 **Annnyeong. Thanks for being here supporting me. Are you feeling cold? Your hands are shaking-** said YoungJae.

 **No, I’m alright. It’s just that I can’t barely control myself in front of you. Oppa you really look like an angel-** said the woman.

 **Thanks for the compliment, but I bet you are more beautiful than I am. You’re my angel. Thanks for being my fan-** said a blushing YoungJae. 

 **Oppa, you look tired. Have you eaten?** \- asked the woman.

 **Yes, don’t worry. I’m just a bit thirsty-** responded YoungJae.

 **Oh, then perfect. Look I bought this. You can have it, I know it’s just simple water, but I know you need to hydrate your vocal cords** \- the woman offered a bottle to YoungJae.

 **You’re so thoughtful, thanks a lot-** YoungJae accepted the bottle. He opened the lid and when he was about to drink from it Yugyeom came to the scene and talked to him. The woman in the mask took her opportunity and left the place.

 **Hyung!! I told you! There’s food and drink waiting for you. Come now, the session is over-** said Yugyeom while taking the bottle away from YoungJae.

 **Wait a minute, I have to say bye-** YoungJae tried to look for the girl who gave him the bottle, he search with his eyes everywhere, but there was not a trace. **Huh? Strange, she didn’t say bye-**

 **Aish that damn manager!! He ruined my plan. No worries dear Oppa, we’ll be together soon, just give some time to come up with a better plan-** said the woman in the mask. 

Yugyeom took YoungJae to the catering and looked at the bottle in his hands, there was no trash can in sight, so he decided to drop the liquid in one vase that had only one rose on it. ** _It’s just water, right?-_** Yugyeom thought.

After eating for some minutes YoungJae and Yugyeom were preparing themselves to leave the venue. However and image shocked the younger man. The vase, the one he spilled the water on display the image of a dead rose and a dark red liquid. Yugyeom couldn’t believe it. **_That bottle was poisoned-_** he couldn’t move. YoungJae looked at the mortified face of his manager and followed the sight line. He saw the rose and comment:

 **Why would they put a death flower in such a vivid red colored water? That’s what called your attention?-** questioned YoungJae. 

 **H-hyu-hyung. That rose was freshly looking. I- I spilled the gifted water you received on the vase. Oh My God!! Hyung!!! It could have been you!! Someone tried to poison you-** exclaimed Yugyeom aware of the dangerous situation his hyung was in.

 **Oh God!! This is not happening-** added YoungJae.

 **I’ll call the agency. We are taking this to a lab, hyung!!! Be care careful!! You almost drank it-** pleaded Yugyeom.

 **I-I have no words, let’s go to the agency, we have to inform the police too-** a nervous YoungJae added.

The vase contents were sent to the lab, the results came back: the water was mixed with a bizarre combination of opiate, sedatives, and other unknown substances. The police was on the case. Unfortunately, there were no indications of who made it. The conclusion was clear: the liquid could have induce sleep and paralysis for some time. The person who created it was probably a chemist since the formula was unique. The motive was also unclear; did the person-wanted to kill YoungJae? Or did the woman wanted to kidnap him? There were so many questions, though all of them were unsolved. YoungJae contacted Jackson in the States and informed him of the situation. Jackson was furious and glad to have Yugyeom next to YoungJae.

 **I’m going over there. I’ll hunt down that saesang YounJae-ah. Trust me, for now I’ll place some security around you and your house. I’m relieved to know that our Yugyeom is doing a great job. Wait for me-** said Jackson through a vide call.

 **I just can’t understand that girl looked so innocent-** exclaimed YoungJae.

 **C’mon hyung!! Cheer up!! Don’t let this saesang ruined your career. We’ll keep a low profile for now, she will be caught. You have me hyung, I’ll protect you-** declared Yugyeom.

 **Thanks again Yugyeomie. You’re my savoir** \- YoungJae was bit down, but this was his dream and no crazy fan was going to take it away from him ** _. I’ve come a long way to be here. This is my life and I’m sure Jackson hyung will help me-_** YoungJae thought.

 


End file.
